This symposium is designed to provide an understanding of pre-malignant lesions of the GI tract. This includes environmental and genetic factors predisposing individuals to pre-malignant lesions and cancer. The goals of the symposium are to encourage the practice of preventive medicine and early detection of neoplastic lesions; and to provide an understanding of the optimal approach to diagnosing pre-malignant conditions of the GI tract. The anticipated date of the symposium will be two days in November or December of 1998. Locations in Florida are presently being evaluated by the American Gastroenterological Association-a sponsor of the symposium. The symposium is targeted to gastroenterology and oncology clinicians, academicians, researchers, nurses and trainees; as well as pathologists, radiologists, surgeons and radiation oncologists. We are planning a multi-disciplinary focus with an emphasis on interaction among the attendees. Among the topics to be covered are Barrets Esophagus, Helicobacter Pylori, Hereditary Pancreatitis, Pancreatic Dysplasia, Hereditary Colon Cancer Syndromes, Genetic Testing and Counseling, Inflammatory Bowel Disease and Colonic Polyps.